


Always Here.

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: Skittery and Ike are my comfort ship, so, here’s an overwhelmed Skittery getting calmed.
Relationships: Skit/Ike
Kudos: 4





	Always Here.

The world was loud, it could overload him and get to him quickly. Which is why he laid sprawled out on Ike’s lap, depending on the soft touch of the other to ground him. His eyeshelplessly scanning the ceiling as he tried to grasp onto reality and not allow his mind to carry. 

“Skit..?” Ike’s voice broke the silence, hand cupping the boy’s face as their eyes met. “You okay, hun? You’re uh..crying,” he chuckled weakly, wiping the tears away. “Huh?? Oh—“ Skittery laughed weakly, wiping his face down after Ike had, sitting up and nodding.

  
“Mind just got confusing..probably didn’t blink for too long.” Ike shook his head with a small laugh, pecking the other’s lips. “Of course you did, idiot.” He hummed out, his hands sliding to the back of his neck. Skittery melted into the touch, setting his forehead against the other's. “God.. what would I do without you?” He teased, but truthfully, he didn’t know, and he never wanted to find out. 


End file.
